This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
Displays contain arrays of pixels for presenting images to users. Date lines that extend vertically through the display are associated with columns of the pixels. Control lines called gate lines that extend horizontally through the display are associated with rows of the pixels. The gate lines are used in controlling the loading of the data from the data lines into the pixels. Gate line driver circuitry along the left and right edges of the display is used in supplying gate line signals to the gate lines.
For aesthetic reasons and to save space in an electronic device, it may be desirable to reduce the size of the borders of a display and to create displays that are otherwise not constrained by the locations of display driver circuitry. The presence of driver circuitry along the edges of the display limits the minimum achievable border size for a display and restricts display layout. If care is not taken, a display will have larger inactive borders than desired.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for electronic devices such as displays with minimized borders.